My Baby Kawaii
by Watanabe Niko
Summary: Pertemuan kembali setelah sekian lama Itachi pergi ke Paris. Hinata yang saat itu masih SD kini sudah menjadi gadis dewasa./"ada krim dibibirmu."
1. Chapter 1

**My baby kawaii**

Gadis kecil itu berlari dengan ketakutan hingga menabrak seorang lelaki yang sedang asik bersandar di pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah

 **...**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pair: Itachi Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Warning: AU, OOC! CrackPair, no EYD, de el el

 **...  
**  
Happy reading

.: My Baby Kawaii :.

 **...  
**

Gadis kecil bermata lavender itu berlari kecil sambil bersenandung riang, kaki-kaki mungil itu terkadang sedikit melompat dan berputar dengan lucu. Rambut berwarna indigo itu di ikat twintail dengan pita berwarna ungu muda. Dia tertawa pelan saat kelopak sakura menyentuh telapak tangannya.

''Hinata-chan.'' seru seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, Hinata yang merasa dirinya dipanggil lalu menengok pada temannya. Manik lavender itu menatap penuh tanya pada iris berwarna emerald milik Sakura.

''I-iya Sakura-chan.'' Sakura tertawa dan mendekati Hinata sambil sesekali berusaha mengambil kelopak sakura yang berguguran ''Kita kerja kelompok dirumah Sasuke-kun yuk!''

''Eehh!?'' mata Hinata melebar dan langsung menunduk ''Aku ta-takut,'' cicitnya dan Sakura menepuk kedua pundak Hinata

''Kalau Sasuke-kun jahil. Aku yang akan menghajarnya!'' teriak Sakura sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot yang sama sekali tidak ada.

Kemudian gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun itu mengangguk dengan ragu.

 **...**

Itachi yang sedang asik membaca buku di ruang tengah sedikit terusik saat mendengar sebuah suara berisik. Dari bell depan yang ditekan berulang kali. Dia mendesah lalu menutup bukunya dan perlahan melangkah mendekati ruang tamu.

Manik oniksnya melebar kala menemukan dua gadis loli didepannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menampilkan cengiran karena ketahuan Itachi bahwa dialah yang menekan bell dengan membabi buta. Rambut merah mudanya diselipkan bando kucing yang terlihat imut, kemudian seorang gadia berambut indigo yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh gadis pink itu, sambil sesekali mengintip kearah pintu juga jangan lupa kedua tangan mungil yang menggenggam erat baju milik temannya itu, gadis indigo ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lalu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka ''Mencari siapa adik-adik yang manis?'' tanyanya lembut, dan dia melihat gadis berrambut merah muda itu menyikut temannya hingga dia berdiri perlahan dan menatap Itachi dengan takut.

''Hinata ya.'' ujar Itachi saat melihat name tag milik Hinata dan Hinata mengangguk lalu dengan takut menatap Itachi yang dipikirannya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

''Dan aku Sakura!'' teriak Sakura dengan girang lalu Itachi menatap Sakura dan mengangguk tersenyum, tangan kanan Itachi meraih pucuk kepala Hinata yang sedikit gemetaran, entah karena apa.

''Kau takut padaku?'' tanya Itachi dan Hinata sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya lalu Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata.

''Wajah kakak mirip Sasuke-kun, Hinata takut dengan Sasuke-kun karena dia dan temannya si kepala nanas itu sering banget jahilin Hinata-chan.'' jelas Sakura dan Itachi hanya manggut-manggut lalu manik oniksnya kembali menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

''Tenang saja, kalau Sasuke menjahilimu lagi, laporkan pada kakak, akan kakak jahili balik dia, oke?'' tanya Itachi dan Hinata semakin memberanikan diri menatap Itachi lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar

 **...**

Suara cekikikan terdengar dari dua gadis yang asik bermain di depan tv. Itachi dari tadi memperhatikan keduanya, tidak tidak lebih tepatnya pada gadis berambut indigo itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman. Selama 18 tahun hidupnya Itachi tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, tidak pada teman-teman sekolahnya dulu, pada teman kuliah atau para editor ditempatnya bekerja. Ya Itachi lulus sekolah diumur 12 tahun hingga melanjutkan S1 nya dan lulus diusia 14 tahun, karena kejeniusan otaknya lah dia mampu menyelesaikan studynya diumur yang begitu muda. Lalu kini dia berprofesi sebagai Novelis dan sudah berjalan selama 4 tahun. Karya-karya bestseller miliknya telah tersebar di Jepang.

Itachi sedikitnya merasa iri pada teman-teman seangkatannya yang menjalankan kehidupan normal seperti biasanya, maksud Itachi dia ingin bisa melewatkan masa SMA nya yang selama 3 tahun, masa kuliah dan sebagainya. Namun otaknya berkata lain.

Itachi sedikit tersenyum kala melihat Hinata bersemu merah saat Sakura memainkan boneka barbie yang bergender lelaki dan perempuan, lalu mendekatkan kedua boneka tersebut hingga hampir berciuman.

Lalu telingannya mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka, dia menoleh dan melihat Ibunya tersenyum senang mendapati dua bocah yang sedang ribut di depan tv

''Kyaaa... Siapa nama kalian!'' teriak Mikoto seraya memeluk Hinata dan Sakura, kedua gadis itu membelalakan matanya dan terkaget, Itachi sampai terkekeh melihat keantusiasan sang ibu jika berhubungan dengan yang namanya anak perempuan.

''Ibu, mereka bisa kehabisan napas.'' lirih Itachi dan Mikoto segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum bodoh pada dua malaikat mungil yang sedang tersenggal-senggal di depannya.

"Haha… maafkan aku," cicit Mikoto malu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Itachi memperhatikan Hinata yang menunduk dan menarik-narik ujung switer yang ia kenakan, lagi-lagi Itachi terkekeh

"Aku Sakura, Baa-chan!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Itachi dan Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pada Sakura, kini manik oniks Mikoto menatap Hinata yang masih tampak malu-malu. Dia mendekati gadis kecil itu

"Nama kamu siapa? Kenapa diam saja? Ya ampun, kamu lucu sekali." Ujar Mikoto dengan riang lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata dan Hinata hanya menampilkan sebuah cengiran "A-aku Hinata H-Hyuga." Ujarnya dengan terbata dan lagi-lagi Itachi terkekeh melihat sikap Hinata yang kelewat imut.

…

 **2 tahun kemudian**

Hinata berlari kecil dengan kedua bocah yang mengejarnya dari belakang, gadis itu tergesa-gesa dengan peluh yang banyak menetes dari dahinya "Me-menyebalkan sekali dia." Batin Hinata.

Lalu gadis bermata lavender itu tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang seketika pandangannya mengabur dan tubuh mungilnya itu ditahan agar tidak jatuh. "Hinata,"

"I-itachi-nii," cicit Hinata, gadis yang memsuki kelas 4 SD itu terbengong melihat Itachi disekolahnya, seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pucak kepala Hinata "Aku ingin menjemput Sasuke, karena tidak ada waktu lagi." Katanya lembut dan Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kami ingin pindah ke Paris Hina—"

"A-apa!?" Hinata memotong ucapan Itachi seenaknya lalu dia menuduk ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis kecil ini kesal entah kenapa "Hei kau lihat Sasuke?"

"Ta-tadi dia—" Hinata menunjuk kebelakang dengan jari telunjuknya tapi dia langsung terdiam saat tidak melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Hmm?" salah satu alis Itachi terangkat dan Hinata kembali bungkam, dasar pantat ayam! Tahu ada Itachi disini dia langsung sembunyi. "A-aku mau ke kelas ya! Sapai ju-jumpa." Pamit Hinata dan gadis itulangsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dengan wajah sendunya.

…

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat wajah murung Hinata dihadapannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa dan bagaimana, apa Hinata belum mengerjakan PR? Atau kena hukum guru? Atau lagi-lagi Sasuke usil dengannya? Saat Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Hinata memeluk lengannya membuat Sakura tersentak "Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dan Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itachi-nii akan pergi huuuaaaa." Jerit Hinata dan Sakura langsung melotot melihat perubahan sikap teman kecilnya itu jika menyangkut tentang Itachi. Hinata terus memeluk Sakura dan sesekali dia terisak pelan, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyukai Itachi-nii ya?" Tanya Sakura dan seketika rona merah menjalari pipi mulus gadis indigo itu, dia malu—sangat.

"Kalau kau suka dia cepat katakan sebelum dia pergi ke Paris." Saran Sakura dan lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng "Ma-malu,"

Sakura menghela napas perlahan lalu menepuk pundak Hinata dan tersenyum percaya diri "Besok kita kerumah Itachi-nii oke!?"

…

Esoknya dua gadis manis itu berjalan perlahan kekediaman Uchiha, Hinata terus saja menarik baju Sakura agar membawanya pulang saja, dengan kata lain melupakan rencana awal mereka. Namun Sakura terus bersikeras memaksa.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG.

Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu bersemangat jika menekan bell rumah Uchiha itu, lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Sakura mundur perlahan dan si bungsu keluar, dia menatap sinis pada Hinata.

"Ada apa kalian kemari, jelek!" kata Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Hinata memundurkan langkahnya, Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya. Akan panjang jika Sasuke sudah bersikap seperti itu, maka sekali langkah maju Sakura berteriak "ITACHI-NII!"

Suara yang menggema dan membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan mengumpat Sakura "Jangan teriak di telingku! Bodoh!"

"Hehe,"

Tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dari dalam dan kembali mengulum senyum data melihat siapa yang datang, dia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh kudua gadis itu masuk, Sakura melirik Hinata dan mengangguk lalu secepat kilat Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke "Antar aku yuk Sasuke-kuunnn!"

"E-eehhh!?"

…

Hinata terus menunduk sejak Itachi membawanya ke taman belakang rumahnya, gadis itu hanya memainkan pita kecil yang ada pada dress yang ia kenakan, ingin bicarapun dia gugup apalagi harus mengatakan perasaannya? Itu memalukan! Ditambah dia masih kecil, melihat Hinata yang terus murung Itachi menarik gadis itu akan bersandar dibahunya. Hinata terlonjak kaget dan menatap tak percaya pada Itachi.

"Daisuki—"

"Eeehh…?" Hinata sangat kaget mendengar penuturan Itachi dia merasakan desiran halus dihatinya. Lalu Hinata membalas pelukan Itachi dengan erat "A-aku juga, daisuki Itachi-nii."

Dan senyum telah mengembang diwajah keduanya, Itachi terus saja mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dan berbisik pelan ditelingan gadis kecil itu "Lulus sekolah lah, dan tunggu aku pulang, Hime."

Tanpa sadar bahwa sejak tadi Sakura menyeret Sasuke untuk mengintip keduanya, walau Sasuke terus menggerutu dan mendecak, ini tidak mungkin… korban keasikannya malah akan jadi kakak iparnya? Sasuke menggeleng perlahan namun kemudian senyuman mengembang diwajahnya, dia akan bersikap baik pada Hinata, dan Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil rencananya.

…

 **END**

Wahaaa… dating lagi bawa fict baru, tapi tenang saja ini cuman oneshoot disaat ide yang lain hilang atau tersangkut di hilir sungai *eh

Tak ingin basi-basi, tapi btw… aku suka pair ItaHina loohh, aku Hinata centric dan Itachi itu kesukaan banget yaa…

Baiklah, tinggalkan REVIEW ^0^/


	2. Squel

**Squel my baby kawaii.**

 **.**

 **Haii halooo...**

 **Ternyata banyak yang suka ama cerita pendek ini ya... hihii**

 **Dan karena Niko lagi mood Niko mau buat squelnya...**

 **Yuupp...**

 **Cuuuzzzzz...**

 **.**

 **.**

Bandara Tokyo.

Sadari tadi seorang gadis yang tampak sangat cantik terlihat gelisah matanya berkali-kali melirik handphone yang berada di genggamannya. Bibit tipis yang teroles sedikit lipgloss itu tidak bisa diam. Saling mengigit memperlihatkan bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak. 4 jam yang lalu Sasuke menghubunginya. Katanya kakaknya telah pulang dari paris. Tapi sejak tadi Hinata menunggu disini tidak ada pesawat yang datang satu pun.

Setelah sekian lama apa Sasuke tega menjahilinya lagi? Dia gerakan cepat dia menekan tombol-tombol di keyboard handphonenya.

'Sasuke-kun! Berikan aku nomor Itachi-nii.'

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Hinata.

'Tidak!'

Menghela napas. Gadis itu kembali berusaha sabar. Rasanya pengap menunggu berjam-jam disini. Hinata bukannya tidak memiliki nomor handphone Itachi. Hanya saja sebulan yang lalu handphonenya hilang dan dia telah kehilangan semua nomor dikontaknya. Menyesal tidak mencatat nomor-nomor itu.

'Kumohon' balas Hinata gadis itu mengirim tombol send.

'Tunggu saja, kalau kau memang sayang kakakku'

Balasan kembali datang dan membuat Hinata menghela napas panjang. Dia memegang perutnya rasanya sangat lapar sekali. Didekat sini banyak pasti banyak kafe yang menjual jajanan ringan. Tapi bagaimana jika Itachi datang dan Hinata tidak ada? Gadis itu menggeleng da kembali terdiam.

Tanpa sadar sedari tadi 4 pasang mata menatapnya intens. Senyum menggoda terlihat dari bibir tipis Itachi. Dia memandangi gadis yang terlihat khawatir itu. Menggigit bibirnya perlahan Itachi menyeringai.

Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Anak kecil yang dulu selalu mengikuti Sakura kemana-mana kini telah dewasa. Menjadi wanita anggun dan menambah pesonanya. Hingga suara decakan terdengar dari si bungsu uchiha.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan terkekeh saat melihat Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku lelah Itachi! Sana temui dia dan aku pulang!" Rajuknya dan meninggalkan Itachi sendiri.

"Arigato Otoutou!" Ujar Itachi sedikit keras agar adiknya yang berjalan didepan mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian berbalik.

Mata lavender itu menatap dalam oniks Itachi. Juga tatapan Itachi yang semakin melembut.

"Tadaima... Hinata-chan." Katanya kemudian memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Rasa khawatir selama ini 4 jam ini langsung melebur diganti sebuah kelegaan dengan perlahan dia membalas pelukan Itachi. Sambil sedikit terisak

"Okaeri Itachi-Nii." Lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka telah berada di sebuah kafe klasik. Itachi memilih tempat yang bisa memberi privasi untuknya dan gadisnya. Gadisnya eh?

Dihadapannya Hinata selalu merona membuat Itachi gemas ingin selalu menggodanya. Saat Pesanan mereka datang Hinata dan Itachi mulai menikmatinya.

Hinata asik menikmati cake tanp sadar Itachi sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Saat gadis itu mendongak dia melihat Itachi tersenyum lembut padanya.

"A-ada apa Itachi-Nii?" Tanya Hinata kikuk.

Itachi mendekat dan tersenyum "Ada krim di bibirmu." Katanya santai tapi membuat Hinata kelabakan. Gadis itu hampir saja menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk membersihkan krim itu tapi Itachi menahannya.

Membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti dan retinanya menatap dalam Itachi dalam kegugupan.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya." Kata Itachi.

Kemudian dia mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Menjilat krim yang berada disudut bibirnya. Hinata terkejut tapi detik kemudian dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati kecupan penuh rindu dari Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel kelaaarr...! Yeeeyyyy ^-^**

 **Makasih atas dukungannya dan beri tanggapan tentang squel ini yaaa... thankssss**


End file.
